Confession d'un masque Donghae et Eunhyuk
by ChiiiVW
Summary: Il y a deux mondes. Celui d'Eunhyuk, empreint de l'absence, le confrontant aux affres de la solitude. Et puis il y a celui de sa chair, des corps oubliés voguant sur les mers abandonnées de sa mémoire, dont on entend la voix qui se perd hors du temps.


**Confession d'un masque**

Donghae, mon prénom est une prière qui me protège. Je me suis d'abord allongé sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain et me suis mis à penser que le ciel était un trou noir qui finirait par nous engloutir. Puis j'ai eu ensuite l'image de ce jeune homme allongé sur l'herbe, nu, la poitrine dansant avec régularité et douceur. Il avait un prénom qui grinçait dans mes oreilles, alors j'imaginais ce corps anonyme, sans vice, dormant paisiblement. Ce mec s'appelait Eunhyuk, il avait mon âge, s'était teint les cheveux en brun roux, et avait des yeux légèrement plus grand que les miens. A vrai dire, même si nous étions tous deux coréens, nos visages étaient extrêmement différents. Il avait l'avantage d'être beau. Je ne l'étais pas. C'était le genre de gars très populaire, mais qui se foutait du monde entier. Il regardait à peine les autres, comme s'ils n'avaient aucune importance, comme si leur existence était une futilité. Je crois qu'Eunhyuk était un être imbu de lui-même, mais que malgré ça, il était quelqu'un de bien. Je ne savais pas ce que le monde lui avait pris, mais il semblait lui en vouloir profondément.

Je ne me suis pas relevé, je n'ai pas quitté ce carrelage qui glaçait mes côtes, mes hanches et mes pensées. Mais j'ai oublié Eunhyuk. J'ai fait de lui un songe parmi tant d'autres, jeté dans ce méandre infini de mon esprit. Une voix a sifflé dans les arbres, j'ai cru entendre la sienne, mais très vite, je l'ai oublié, parce que je ne pouvais plus penser. Parce que le sol coupait mes pensées, parce que le plafond était ma seule limite. J'ai attendu que le temps passe, serré contre ces murs, j'ai attendu que tout cela finisse, qu'Eunhyuk s'en aille définitivement avec cette voix dans les arbres. J'ai attendu en vain. Ma mère est arrivée, elle m'a demandé ce que je faisais et je lui ai répondu que j'essayais de tuer une araignée. J'avais fermé la porte à clef, mais ma mère n'avait pas essayé de rentrer. C'était l'absence de bruit qui avait dû l'alarmer, ce sentiment de vivre dans une maison vide, emplis d'un vent glacial.

Cela faisait un moment que j'avais perdu les mots, parce qu'ils ne venaient plus, parce qu'ils n'avaient plus lieu d'être. J'avais jeté l'amour de ma mère dans une corbeille, celui de mon frère était quelque part derrière l'étagère de livres, et j'avais oublié que celui de mon père avait un jour existé. Celui de ma mère était comme une angoisse, un serpent autour de mon cou. Je le rejetai, il était ma hantise, et je voyais la peine se figer dans ses yeux de vieille femme, victime du temps elle aussi.

Je suis resté longtemps allongé dans mon absence, pensant qu'il suffirait de ça pour me guérir. Qu'il suffirait de ça pour retirer les regards d'Eunhyuk incrustés sur ma peau. Ça me semblait le meilleur moyen pour tuer ces souvenirs d'amour et non cette araignée imaginaire. La magie avait quitté mon corps, l'avait fait s'éteindre comme un souffle sur une allumette. J'étais vide, et il n'y avait plus rien à vider puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien à remplir. Eunhyuk avait tout pris avec lui, il était de ces vagues qui descendent sur le sable et ne reviennent jamais. Et je suis parti avec le sentiment d'être le sable, j'ai pris ce sentiment sur moi et j'ai fermé les yeux.

J'ai gardé en tête les tours de la cité, la réverbération sur les vitres, la façade d'un blanc immaculé. Il me fallait des souvenirs surs, des images fixes constituant un passé ayant existé, non dilué par la tristesse. La peine ne m'a pas mené jusqu'à l'alcool, ni la drogue, j'étais juste quelqu'un qui fumais un petit peu trop, quelqu'un qui blaguais un petit peu trop. Je piquais les Peter Stuyvesant dans le sac de ma grand-mère, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende jamais compte. Je les fumais quand j'étais seul, si ma mère l'avait appris, elle m'aurait tué. Si mon frère l'avait appris, il m'aurait tué. Mon père n'aurait jamais pu le savoir, du moins pas à cette période, parce que mon père n'était qu'une réminiscence, un cadavre allongé depuis mes cinq ans.

Souvent, j'ai eu envie de mourir, parce que je n'aimais pas la vie, parce que la vie ne m'aimait pas, peut-être. Eunhyuk y était pour beaucoup. Eunhyuk avait sa part de responsabilité, sans le savoir, ou sans le vouloir. Je n'ai jamais su comment lui avouer tout ça.

J'ai senti l'ombre de ma mère derrière la porte. L'air qui passait en dessous avait son odeur de tabac froid et de parfum de vieille femme mal accordé, mélange de Guerlain et de Paloma Picasso, l'odeur est remontée jusque dans mes narines et je me suis senti nauséeux pendant trente secondes peut-être, pas plus. J'ai coupé ma respiration pour ne plus la supporter mais j'ai senti l'ombre de ma mère s'en aller, sans le moindres bruit. J'étais toujours allongé, mes yeux tâtaient le plafond à la peinture effritée et j'ai senti le parfum d'Eunhyuk envahir jusqu'à mon cœur, cette fois-ci. M'envahir jusqu'à en noyer l'intérieur de mon corps, jusqu'à ce que l'air disparaisse dans ma poitrine. C'était plus douloureux que les autres fois, mais je n'ai pas réagi.

J'ai fermé les yeux pour la énième fois, parce qu'il fallait qu'avec cette odeur vieille comme le monde, j'enfouisse mon visage dans ces souvenirs d'une histoire d'amour révolue. Mais c'était trop beau et je me plaisais encore à en rêver de temps en temps.

Lac glacé, Saule endormis. Petit îlot, humidité et fraicheur d'une matinée d'automne. Des constituants de ce no man's land en guise de mémoire, d'où à mesure s'échappaient les délices du passé, n'y laissant plus que la douleur et le regret. Parfois, le visage d'Eunhyuk disparaissait de mon être, tel un trou noir. J'avais peur de finir par l'oublier, je ne pouvais pas cesser de l'aimer. Je ne voulais pas.

La nuit a fini par tomber, je l'ai vue par la fenêtre, je l'ai vue dans le miroir. Le bruit des assiettes dans la cuisine s'est stoppé tout à coup, quelque chose est tombé par terre et s'est brisé. J'ai entendu un petit gémissement de ma mère, puis la voix de mon frère résonnante. Je n'ai pas bougé, j'ai soupiré une nuée de détresse et de lassitude, ai croisé les mains sur mon torse.  
Lac glacé, saule endormis. Petit îlot, humidité et fraicheur d'une matinée d'été. Epaules qui se frôlent, contacte doux comme la timidité. Volupté. Regards qui s'emmêlent et lèvres qui n'osent s'étirer. Cette nuit-là, j'ai vu le verso de l'amour. J'ai senti descendre jusque dans mon cœur les caresses d'une nuit de novembre, et la tendresse coulait dans mes yeux car il n'existait plus que cela, plus que cela. C'était comme une chanson d'amour, un fond de violon très léger faisant vivre les émotions dans mon corps tel un feu d'artifice qui explose dans un ciel dépeuplé d'étoiles. Je vais m'en souvenir encore, je vais garder cette nuit dans mon corps parce qu'elle est la plus belle.

Certaines choses encombrent le sol de ma mémoire, certaines choses dont les après-midi dans la salle de classe, en plein mois de juin. La chaleur sur mes bras, dans ma nuque, le soleil aveuglant qui filtrait par les carreaux, la poussière de craie qui m'empêchait de respirer. Les coups de pieds d'Eunhyuk dans mon dos, les quelques insultes suivis de rires insupportables. Ce sont de vieilles pages, de vieilles histoires qui ont la notion de douleur, la trace d'une époque que je souhaite oublier parce qu'elle est la définition des relations compliquées. J'ignore d'où est né l'amour, un jour, j'ignore tout de cela, comme un terrain dont les délimitations sont à peine visibles. Je n'ai pas remarqué la haine déborder sur l'amour, je n'ai vu aucune frontière outrepassée. Au final, je sais peu de choses à propos de nous.

J'ai pris une profonde respiration, pour dégager le serpent autour de mon cou et ai passé ma main sur mon front pour essuyer la sueur. Dans ma tête, j'ai repassé Guuzai de Illuha, j'ai eu l'impression d'être enfermé dans une galerie de cristal au tintement apaisant, comme une mélodie très tendre de petits carillons. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je m'arrête ici, que je balaie ce sol une bonne fois pour toute et que je sorte de cette salle de bain. Car les pensées devenaient des maux, un flot embrouillé d'idées noires. Mon cœur avait le poids d'un roc, si bien que j'ai commencé à me sentir fondre dans le carrelage. _Lac glacé, Saule endormis. Petit îlot, humidité et fraicheur d'une matinée d'automne._

Ma mère a appelé mon nom, elle l'a laissé dans le temps comme un bruit qui résonne sur les murs d'une pièce vide, il est revenu jusqu'à elle comme un boomerang mais n'est jamais arrivé jusqu'à moi. Sa voix était comme un bibelot fragile, une vieillerie aussi poussiéreuse qu'elle. Elle n'avait pas toujours eu cette voix. A l'époque, elle était plus douce, plus apte à attendrir les enfants que nous étions, mon frère et moi, et l'amour de mon frère et le mien. J'en ai quelques bribes dans les oreilles, parfois cette voix vient doucement bruiter dans mes tympans, laissant derrière elle un sentiment étouffé de mélancolie lointaine.

J'ai senti des mains remonter sur mes hanches nues, et un parfum de lavande a glissé dans mes narines, s'engouffrant dans la béance de mon corps. Sur mes côtés, il y avait comme deux fossés de profondeurs indéfinies, sombres comme la nuit, et le monde semblait les pénétrer, s'y perdre dans le mouvement d'un tourbillon. J'ai imaginé quelque chose telle une défragmentation de l'air, et un doigt a cheminé sur la peau de mon ventre. L'air m'a manqué, des larmes se sont logées sous mes paupières. La poussière de craie semblait s'être redéposée sur mes poumons, bouchant ma trachée, tuant l'air dans ma gorge. Tuant la vie. _Lac glacé, Saule endormis. Petit îlot, humidité et fraicheur d'une matinée d'automne._ Qu'est-ce que j'ai cherché dans tous ces souvenirs ? Au final, je n'y ai trouvé qu'une preuve, un témoignage amer de mon passé. Eunhyuk était encore à moi, et je ne sais pas ce qui a provoqué la rupture de ces liens.

Le bruit sec des petits coups s'est empreint sur le bois de la porte, Donghwa a prononcé mon nom, doucement comme une hésitation, j'ai deviné les nœuds dans sa gorge, une peur différente de la mienne. J'ai ouvert les yeux, je n'ai pas répondu et j'ai imité la mort. Les mains étaient encore là, froides, sur mes flancs, je me vidais de ma voix. Le silence l'a remplacée, un sanglot échappé de mon frère a retenti dans mes oreilles, capturé par mes lèvres blêmissantes. Combien de temps suis-je resté allongé ici ? C'était comme si j'étais là depuis des mois, et que mon frère et ma mère avaient toujours été de l'autre côté, en âmes errantes, floués dans l'obscurité de toute la maison. _Donghae. _ Mon frère a prononcé une dernière fois mon prénom et s'est lui aussi effacé dans le temps.

Puis j'ai regardé l'angle du mur, celui de gauche, vers le miroir. Le papier-peint était un azur abîmé, brunis ici et là, un peu déchiré à quelques endroits. Plus au centre, il y avait la démarcation d'un rectangle, ou une vieille photo enlevée et déchirée depuis la nuit des temps. Sur la photo, il y avait Donghwa, ma mère et moi, ma mère au centre, et nous à ses côtés. Elle était la seule à ne pas sourire dessus, elle avait déjà le visage du temps, creusé par l'existence et la cigarette, et les racines de ses cheveux bruns commençaient à se teindre de nuances grises et blanches. Des couleurs qu'elle détestait, mais qu'elle ne refusait pas. Elle s'est laissé aller, et je l'ai laissé partir, parce que je n'aimais pas cette femme, au sourire factice et à la beauté artificielle.

C'était peut-être moi le méchant dans l'histoire, malgré les insultes d'Eunhyuk, l'angoisse étouffante de ma mère et le vide laissé par mon père. Le fait que j'existe était le vice, ce devait être ça. Et pourtant je n'ai jamais cherché à comprendre, j'ai juste cherché quelqu'un comme Eunhyuk. J'ai voulu tomber amoureux.

Les baisers d'Eunhyuk n'étaient pas si loin, ils étaient sur ma nuque, on n'en voyait que des ombres mais ils étaient presque encore là. Le plus vieux était celui de décembre 1998, à l'image des tours enneigées de la cité et de la petite bicoque délabrée. C'était étrange que je m'en souvienne encore, mais on ne pouvait pas effacer l'inoubliable. Nous sortions des cours, de notre petit lycée de campagne, et Eunhyuk m'avait emmené dans une baraque en bois gonflé d'humidité. La neige s'était mise à tomber peu après midi, les champs étaient tous blancs. Les vitres en verre embuées, l'intérieur était noyé dans une ambiance hors du temps. Nos corps trop proches faisaient naître une étrange chaleur et nous ne sentions pas le froid. A cette époque, ensemble, nous avons pénétré au plus profond de l'intimité de l'autre. Dans mon corps j'ai senti sa respiration et mon cœur battait dans le sien, tout en un partage de sens, un voyage à la recherche de l'âme.

Plus ça allait, plus j'étais témoin de l'amour absolu, de cet amour illusoire qui me rendait incapable de voir les choses dans leur vrai manière d'exister. Le charme d'Eunhyuk avait pris mon coeur en proie et je lui étais soumis comme un valet à son Roi. J'avais rencontré sa famille quelques semaines plus tard, en tant que simple ami. Sa mère avait le même sourire que lui, des lèvres s'étirant tout en laissant s'exposer des gencives parfaites, une dentition quasi-sans défaut par des soins continuels et une absence de tabagisme. Elle avait le rire cristallin des femmes qui n'ont jamais perdu une certaine part d'enfance, et je l'enviais d'avoir cette quarantenaire pour mère, à la présence si vivante. Son père était quelqu'un de très commun, des lunettes rectangulaire trônaient sur son nez et il ne se cachait pas de son embonpoint. C'était quelqu'un de très intelligent, qui savait tout sur tout et qui avait une certaine tendance à s'en venter, mais ses allures sympathiques surpassaient cette manie un peu désagréable.

En présence de sa famille, Eunhyuk était à peu près normal. Il ne souriait pas beaucoup certes mais sa voix était empreinte de beaucoup de douceur et il perdait l'habitude provocante de fixer les gens dans les yeux. Le soir de ces rencontres, nous avons mangé sur la terrasse en bois sous une nuit paisible et très peu chargée d'étoiles, Eunhyuk prenait ma main sous la table et faisait comme si de rien n'était. J'avais parfois envie de rire devant les visages insoupçonneux de ses parents, et je sentais le regard d'Eunhyuk, furtif mais lourd de sous-entendus. J'ignorais très rarement ce que signifiaient ces oeillades, elles nous menaient toujours au même endroit, à cet état d'Eden que nous nous accordions régulièrement.

Si cette période était en quelque sorte prospère, elle ne le resta pas longtemps. Eunhyuk, dans sa façon d'être indéfini, m'était parfois quelqu'un de très anxiogène et je supportais mal ces temps bouleversés. Si j'étais quelqu'un qui ne taisais rien, lui était tout le contraire. Ce qu'il ne disait pas avait autant d'importance que ce qu'il disait, et je n'étais pas Dieu pour être au courant de tout. Je subissais juste les humeurs maussades, les carences d'amour et l'insuffisance de caresses ; pour moi c'était une sorte d'enfer, mais je devais me débarrasser de ma colère rouillée au risque de le perdre. Je l'aimais à mes périls, jouant avec mon psychisme fragile, m'exposant à un refoulement excessif. Je m'étais accoutumé au silence d'Eunhyuk et par la suite, je me faisais aphone avec l'effroi de le voir s'en aller pour toujours.

J'ai découvert l'épuisement en m'adonnant à l'amour. _C'est épuisant d'être un humain._

Son regard était plein de ces lueurs humaines, il était en réalité quelqu'un de très humain. On ne le voyait qu'en passant beaucoup de temps avec lui, mais j'avais été surpris de le découvrir après d'innombrables nuits partagées à deux. Peu à peu, ses secrets faisaient parti de moi, et je le reconnaissais comme un être tout à fait différent de son apparence.

Cet homme que j'ai imaginé nu allongé sur l'herbe, s'il avait cette allure exécrable, n'était en réalité qu'un être abandonné à ses propres tourments. Il m'avait appris que sa tendance à aimer les hommes lui semblait immorale, comme l'aurait été pour ses parents s'ils étaient venu à l'apprendre. Un jeune homme de nature intérieurement mouvementé, incapable de voir le bon du mal et influencé par l'esprit de ses parents. Le soir où nous avons eu cette discutions, j'ai réalisé qu'Eunhyuk était plus fragile qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

_Nous étions deux individus faiblards, mais notre affection n'était nullement le résultat d'une rencontre amoureuse désespérée, ni de rapports charnels au bord du gouffre. Pas de rédemption des instincts par les élans du coeur. Tout en fébrilité. _

Cette relation, du tout au tout, a durée près d'un an et demi.

J'ai perdu haleine en reconstituant cette chaîne de souvenirs tendres et amers, j'ai regardé le plafond qui me servait de ciel, et tenté de respirer convenablement. Cette douleur logée quelque part dans ma poitrine née de l'acharnement à recouvrer cette mémoire enfouie, m'ensevelissait dans la perte de conscience. J'avais oublié mon environnement, et l'odeur de la salle de bain m'était presque devenue inconnue. Cette odeur de moisissure et de parfums vieux comme le temps m'étaient encore lointains. Je reprenais peu à peu pieds dans la réalité, ma réalité. Le manque de vie de cette maison était toujours quelque chose que je pouvais ressentir, c'était juste les couleurs du tableau qui m'avaient paru différentes.

Ce point de rupture entre la sobriété et la rêverie est devenu insoutenable, et j'ai senti mon corps se secouer de violents sanglots. Des pas se sont précipités derrière la porte mais personne n'a parlé. Je savais ma mère et mon frère juste là mais je n'ai pas appelé à l'aide, ni leur ai demandé de partir, parce que je savais qu'ils ne feraient rien.

_Lac glacé, Saule endormis. Petit îlot, humidité et fraicheur d'une matinée d'automne._

Peau douce contre peau douce, lèvres satinées contre lèvres satinées et coeur à coeur. J'aurai aimé le regarder se faner, voir le temps affaiblir ses contours, creuser sa beauté.

Un matin, j'ai reçu un courrier dans ma boîte au lettre, une enveloppe marron avec dessus l'écriture d'Eunhyuk traçant mon prénom dans de belles lettres raffinées. J'étais étonné, car jamais Eunhyuk ne m'avait écrit, il était toujours venu me voir lorsqu'il avait à me parler. Je savais déjà que ce n'était pas quelque chose de bon.

J'ai lu la lettre, les mots se sont encrés sous ma peau, comme des sangsues avides, ils sont entrés dans ma chair.

**Tu es mon angoisse, mais maintenant tu ne l'es plus. Donghae, mes secrets sont à toi. Seulement à toi. Mais tu n'es pas une forteresse assez grande pour garder en toi tout ça. Et je ne peux pas t'aider car j'ai peur. J'ai peur qu'on nous voit, les soupçons de ma chaire sont comme une torture qui m'enlève à la vie comme elle t'enlève à moi. Je suis un journal au papier de soie, là où chacun de tes mots s'est apposé comme une chrysalide à la rosée du matin. Ces promesses qui ne me quittent pas. **

**J'espère que tu as compris qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, on ne se verra plus. J'ai l'air si dramatique, ma lettre est sans doute trop pathétique mais j'étais incapable de dire ces mots. **

**Je ne veux pas te rendre triste, mais je dois te quitter.**

**Malgré ça, je m'en vais te dire que je t'aime profondément, comme un puits sans fond.**

**ps: le collier que tu m'as offert à l'époque, je ne l'ai plus, tu sais**

Mon corps s'est empli de vide. Le vieil amour a défilé devant mes yeux, s'échappant comme une fumée de cigarette. Je venais de perdre Eunhyuk.


End file.
